


loss

by simplyclockwork



Series: Tumblr Inspired/Prompted Sherlock Fics - Part One [26]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Blood, Graphic Description, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyclockwork/pseuds/simplyclockwork
Summary: Requested by @purplegori for this prompt:a drabble about one character dying while in the arms of the otherCharacters given:John and Sherlock
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Tumblr Inspired/Prompted Sherlock Fics - Part One [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528859
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	loss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotACapriSun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotACapriSun/gifts).



John was heavy in his arms, resembling something made of stone more than a human being. His body shook, wracked with a harsh cough, and blood trickled over his bottom lip, a bright splash of red in his white face.

“Sherlock, I don’t think...” John pulled in a shallow breath, limbs jerking in a helpless spasm. “My fingers are cold.”

“John,” Sherlock said his name with a broken hitch in his voice. “ _John_.” His fingers scrabbled at John’s chest, smearing blood into the fabric of his shirt.

John tilted his head into Sherlock’s shoulder, face tensed in pain. “I’m gonna... I’m just gonna close my eyes for a bit, okay?”

“Okay, John,” Sherlock whispered, smoothing his thumb along John’s cheek. Leaning down, he pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes. John’s breath tickled over his skin, almost too faint to feel. His inhales and exhales began to fade, body falling limp and loose against Sherlock’s chest as Sherlock drifted his lips over John’s temple.

“Shh,” Sherlock’s voice choked out. “Just sleep, John. I’ll—I’ll be right here when you wake up.” He smoothed John’s hair from his face and closed his eyes, feeling John’s skin grow cold against his cheek.


End file.
